


Bravertz fanfiction

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Puppy Love, Teacher-Student Relationship, Young Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: There are all the Bravertz only one shot fanfictions.





	1. Halloween

BGM: I love loving you—The Vamps/Joe Don Rooney

\------------------------- 

送走今晚不知道是第几个装扮成各种角色，敲开他的门喊着trick or treat的小朋友，Julian关上门，倒在了沙发上。几秒钟之后，敲门声再次响起，他深深叹了口气，认命地从沙发上站起来去开门。

 

打开门，他意外地看到了站在门外的 Kai，在来得及问他为什么不用钥匙开门之前 ，面前的人露出一个微笑，说了他今天听到腻的那句话：“trick or treat!”

 

“你已经不是小孩了 。”Julian倚在门框上看着面前已经褪去初见时的青涩，多了份成熟气息的少年，嘴角扯出一个无奈地笑：“而且，我今年没有买糖。”

 

“是吗？”面前的人挑了挑眉，说话的同时走近他，皱起眉头，露出一个苦恼的表情，灰绿色的眼睛里带着一丝玩味：“刚才那个小朋友的糖难道不是你给的吗？”

 

“You want candy or you want to play tricks on me？”一个他知道确切答案的问题。

 

面前的人勾起嘴角，右手抚上他的后颈，温热的唇贴了上来，舌尖探出舔舐着他的下唇。

 

被压到墙上用吻夺走呼吸的时候，有那么一瞬，他的脑海里出现了曾经Kai因为他的调戏而害羞的样子，当然也只是一瞬，之后他已经无暇去思考那个吻之外的事情了。

 

 

“周日还一起踢球吗？”Kai一边收拾自己的东西一边问着旁边喝水的Jannis.

 

Jannis想了一下后回答：“不行，我明天要去看我哥的球赛。”

 

“好吧，那周一见。”收拾完所有的物品，拉上背包拉链准备离开球场的时候，Jannis突然问了句：“你要一起去吗？我自己去挺没意思的。”

 

“好啊，反正没什么事情做。”

 

“我之后联系你，明天见。”

 

“拜。”

 

Kai在转到这所中学认识Jannis后，听他无数次提到过JulianBrandt，只是Julian在上大学之后就搬出去住了，所以他从来也没有见过那个人。

 

 

球赛开始后，Jannis靠近他说了句：“红色球衣19号。”

 

收到Jannis的提醒，他的视线成功的捕捉到了场上那个跑动的身影，之后的比赛期间，他的目光一直追着那个身影移动，其他的一切都被选择性的忽略。

 

终场哨声响起后，Kai被周围人的欢呼声拉出了自己的世界。在等Julian的时间里他们去了附近的一家咖啡店，点了饮料之后，聊着最近新出的游戏。

 

Julian在30分钟后推门进来，很快注意到了那道盯着他的视线，在他成功的捕捉到那双眼睛的时候，又很快移开了打量着他的目光。

 

坐到了他们对面，Jannis介绍了他们认识，打招呼的过程中，Julian 再次感受到了他好奇又躲闪的目光。

 

Julian打过招呼后，收回了盯着Kai的视线，看向Jannis的饮料抱怨了句：“怎么没有点我的份？”

 

听到他的抱怨，Jannis耸了耸肩说：“你又没告诉我，我哪知道你要喝什么？”

 

Julian无奈站起来点了杯加冰的红茶拿铁，等待的时间里，Kai咬着吸管再次把目光投向他，在他转身之后再次移开了视线。

 

从咖啡馆出来，他们去了附近的游戏厅，晚上1o点后选择分别，Kai和Jannis回家，第二天上午没课的Julian去了经常去的那间酒吧。

 

温度略低于体温的手掌，沿着hoodie的下摆探入，险险地停在他的后腰处。温热的呼吸离开他的唇，沿着侧颈向下，轻微的刺痛传来，伴随着一枚吻痕出现在了锁骨附近的皮肤上。

 

被压倒在床上的时候，Julian伸手拉下了Kai的头，吻上他的唇，舌尖探入他的口腔，与他的舌纠缠在一起。

 

停在他锁骨的手沿着腰线向下 ，划过腹肌，隔着牛仔裤，覆上他急需释放的欲望。

 

 

再次见面是一个月之后，接到Jannis的电话时，Julian正准备关上电脑去睡觉。

 

电话另一端嘈杂的声音，让他忍不住皱眉：“你们还没有回去吗？已经十一点了。”

 

“Jul，你能来趟酒吧吗?”看着倒在自己身上的人，Jannis无奈地叹了口气：“Kai喝醉了，这么晚了又不能把他送回家。”

 

“所以你就准备把他丢给我了？”Julian一边抱怨还是关上电脑，准备出门。

 

“你如果不来的话，他就只能呆在酒吧了。”

 

“把酒吧的地址发给我。”

 

 

“你要跟我回去还是我送你回家？”一起把Kai塞进后座，Julian看着一边的Jannis问。

 

“回家吧，我明天早上还要上课。”

 

“决赛是什么时候？”

 

“下周二。”Jannis从手机上移开视线，看向开车的Julian：“你要去看吗？”

 

“还不确定，有时间我会去的。”

 

把Jannis送回家再回到公寓，已经是接近12点了，Julian尝试着想把Kai丢进浴室洗个澡，在意识到难度有些大之后就果断放弃了。

 

靠在他身上的人，无意识地抱住了他，对上那双看向他的灰绿色眼睛，Julian试图去理解那双眼睛里的情绪，在他成功地得到答案之前，那双眼睛靠近，温热的唇贴了上来。

 

震惊过后，Julian很快推开了Kai，他不知道那个吻到底意味着什么，又或者是并不意味着什么。

 

第二天早上，Julian从睡梦中回到现实，无奈地看着Kai再次缠上自己的手脚，叹口气推开他，去了浴室。一晚上的时间，他确定了Kai绝对是个cuddler。

 

Kai醒来后，愣神了几十秒，才意识到他并没有在自己的房间醒来。浴室传来的水声，让他回想起了一些昨天发生的事情，球赛结束后去酒吧庆祝的场景，喝醉之后被Julian带回家，以及那个吻。

 

想起来自己干了什么的Kai，把脸埋进了手掌，低低地咒骂了一声。

 

在他陷入自己的情绪时，Julian从浴室里出来，异常自然地说了句：“morning.”

 

“morning.”听到Julian的声音，Kai抬头看向他，打了招呼，想到那个吻之后再次无措地移开了视线。

 

“你的衣服我拿去洗了。”打开柜子拿了一套干净的衣服扔给Kai：“先穿这套吧。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

转身看着那个眼神闪躲的人，Julian猜想他应该是想起来自己昨晚都干了什么，处于好奇他会是什么样的反应，Julian决定实践一下脑海里的那个想法。

 

听到衣物摩擦的声音，Kai看向了正在脱衣服的Julian，脑子里的糟糕想法让他有些不知道该看那里，最后把目光停在了他的肩。

 

“你要喝咖啡吗?”Julian换完衣服，转身对上了Kai盯着他的目光，发红的耳尖和不知所措的眼神与他想象中的一样。

 

点头之后看着Julian走出卧室，Kai终于松了口气，把脸埋进了手里的衣服，洗涤剂的味道钻进鼻腔，莫名的吸引他。

 

换好Julian扔给他的衣服，Kai注意到了Jannis的消息，问用不用帮他请假，很快回了句’我下午回学校，谢了’后，出了卧室。

 

早餐时间，Kai觉得时间极其的难熬，他不知道是不是该解释昨晚的那个吻，也不知道要怎么解释，坐在对面的Julian也没有提到那件事，可一旦他想起了那个吻，就不可能当做一切都没有发生，脑海里的各种想法掠过，他最后决定好好思考一下，再决定怎么处理这件事。

 

比以往显得更漫长的前戏和扩张结束后，Kai抬高Julian的腰进入了他，在完全进入后，停在那里，等着他的适应。

 

细碎的吻落在耳后，Julian侧头吻了Kai的下巴，大腿内侧轻轻磨蹭着他的腰，下一秒身上的人碾过他体内的敏感点，接着吻住他的唇，把他所有的呻吟都堵在了喉咙。

 

周二的球赛，Julian去了现场，场上奔跑的人不再是他印象中的那样，像小奶狗一样的可爱、单纯，而是带着难以忽视的势气。

 

比赛结束后，Julian看着走下场的Kai和Jannis，走过去和他们拥抱庆祝。在拥抱的过程中，他把一个吻落在了Kai的耳后，接着伸手揉了把他的头发，怀里的人僵硬了几秒后，抱紧他把脸埋进了他的肩。

 

后来的一段时间 ，他们开始经常一起hang out，然后很自然地决定在一起。

 

那之后Julian发现，Kai只是面对不熟悉的人不知道该怎么反应，跟自己熟悉起来的他霸道，任性，面对自己时不时的调戏，会再想办法调戏回来，高中毕业之后，他变得更加成熟，无论从身材还是性格。

 

 

躺倒在Julian身边，Kai再次把手脚缠上了他。

 

“你怎么还像个小孩子一样，睡觉一定要抱着什么，能不能放开我？”Julian叹气，无论是不是变得更成熟，他永远都还像小孩子一样喜欢cuddle.

 

Kai不满地整个人缩进了Julian怀里，然后用着撒娇的声音喊了声：“daddy.”

 

“good night，babe .”Julian不禁扶额，喜欢撒娇这个毛病也是不会改了.


	2. young love

新学期的体育场，到了上课时间后，聚集在一起的学生们随意地站了队，互相聊着天。

 

很快一个浅金发色的男生站到了队伍的前面，跟旁边的学生确定了班级之后，开始自我介绍说自己是他们今年的体育课老师Julian Brandt，之后开始点名。

 

在Brandy的自我介绍结束之后，整个队伍就炸开了锅，所以在他点名期间，不断有人在小声的议论，Kai能听到前排的女生在谈论这学期的老师好帅啊之类的。被点到名字的时候，他正和旁边的同学讨论着昨天的球赛，完全没有注意到被点到名字的人是自己，被提醒之后才反应过来答了到，之后再次投入到了刚才的讨论之中。

 

点名结束，Brandy开始告诉他们今年课程的安排和考试的形式、规则之类的事情，在此期间，队伍里围绕着他的议论依旧还存在着。

 

结束关于球赛的谈论，Kai才开始真正的打量着这学期的老师。黑色的t-shirt和运动裤，白色的sneaker，跟他们没什么区别，发胶打理过的金发看起来软软的手感很好的样子，浅金的发色和他说话时偏低的声线莫名的让他想到了大型金毛，无论从哪个方面，他都觉得那个人看起来更像个学长。

 

由于是第一节课，热身结束，他们就解散自由活动了。在抱着足球离开网球场的时候，Kai发现Brandy很快就被女生们包围了。

 

网球场这边，面对着大家各种关于他的问题，Brandy头都大了，很快便找了个理由出了网球场。

 

经过足球场的时候，Brandy走了过去，在被问到要不要一起踢球的时候，很快便加入了他们。

 

Kai很快注意到球场上的Brandy并不像刚才他认为的那样“温柔”，而是带着难以忽略的攻击性，这样的反差让他突然开始好奇私下的他又会是什么样子？

 

Brandy下场休息的时候，坐到了场边的Kai旁边，为了避免尴尬，Kai抛出了一个球赛的话题。

 

他们很快便坐在场边聊了起来，顺理成章地Kai说出了那个一直存在于他脑海中的想法：“你看起来一点儿也不像老师，我的意思是，你看起来似乎不比我们大多少的样子。”

 

事实证明他想法是正确的，Brandy接下来的话证明了他的想法：“我几个月前才大学毕业，应该比你们大不了几岁。你是哪一年的？”

 

“99年.”

 

“我96年，3岁而已.”

 

“所以我能直接叫你Julian吗？”

 

“Brandy.我已经习惯了大家这么叫我。”

 

“okay，Brandy，你现在是开始工作了吗？”

 

“不算正式工作吧。”Brandy思考了一下后才又继续开口：“我现在刚毕业，以后要干什么，是攻读更高的学位，又或者做其他的事情，一切都还不确定。代课只是暂时的，什么时候我决定好了，应该就会离开这里了。”

 

“你不会这学期没结束就走了吧？”

 

“有可能。”

 

之后的时间，他们谈论着各自遇到的那些有意思的事情，Brandy身上的香水味钻进鼻腔， Kai觉得自己喜欢上了那个味道。

 

 

 

第二天早上醒来的时候，Kai盯着天花板深深叹了口气。他梦到了Brandy，和那天一样的场景，他们坐在场边聊天，一样的香水味，不同的是梦里的那个人靠近吻了他，下一秒他就醒了。各种想法在脑海中过了一遍之后，他决定把这归结为：这个年纪正常的性冲动反馈到大脑神经后产生的一种潜意识中的性幻想，而性幻想的对象，通常情况是，无论多么离谱的人都可能出现，所以，他根本不需要担心什么。

 

只是接下来的一周，他发现自己时不时会发呆想到那个梦。

 

第二周的课，他们正式开始了网球练习，自由练习期间，Brandy被一个女生用指导动作的理由喊了过去。看着Brandy和她之间逐渐缩近的距离，Kai突然间一股无名火窜了上来，朝着那个方向，一个球打了过去，那颗球险险擦过女生的头顶，砸上了他们旁边的护拦网，发出了不小的声响，接着是那个女生的尖叫声。

 

网球落地之后，Kai很快跑过去捡球，路过他们的时候，假装一脸抱歉的说了句：“不好意思。”

 

转身之后他露出了得逞的笑。

 

看着转身走回去的Kai，Brandy勾起了嘴角，这么明显的意图他当然看出来了，只是他不确定那个人这样做的原因，是否也如他认为的那样呢？

 

 

之后一段时间的日子，对Kai来说没有什么特别的，像往常一样上课，和大家一起踢球，可是又有什么隐约中不一样了。

 

周四没课的下午，他一反往常的没有待在宿舍，而是和同学约了去踢球，经过网球场的时候，他意外地看到了和另一个老师打网球的Brandy.网球场上的Brandy又是不同于足球场上的样子，少了份攻击性，却又不是平时带给他的那种温和的样子，依旧带着份不容侵犯的气势。看到他赢球时候嘴角勾起好看的弧度，Kai意识到自己离沦陷不远了。

 

 

 

临近考试周的某节课上，Kai在聊天的时候得知，Brandy要离开了。

 

“我前天拿到了研究所的offer.”

 

听到这句话，Kai脑海里第一个想法就是：damn！

 

“congrats.”很快调整了情绪之后，Kai送上了祝福，顺便趁机给了Brandy一个拥抱：“所以你要走了吗？”

 

“等下周你们体育考试结束，研究所那边还有一个多月才开始上课。”

 

Kai失落地低头踢着脚下的草坪，又突然想起什么的抬头，有些急切说：“你能帮我复习天体物理吗？我这门课没怎么去上过，搞不好要挂科。”

 

“我可以收费吗？”Brandy饶有兴趣看着Kai突然愣住的反应。

 

“serious？”

 

“开玩笑，下周四吧，你有时间吗？”

 

“下午没课。”

 

“附近那家Starbucks？”

 

“嗯，我怎么联系你?”

 

“手机拿过来。”接过Kai递过来的手机，Brandy输入自己手机号打了过去，还回去的时候说了句：“我会联系你的。”

 

“Thanks，Mr.Brandt.”

 

Kai说完这句话明显看到面前的Brandy翻了个白眼给他。

 

 

周四下午的Starbucks，靠窗的位置，Kai摊开自己的课本和记了满满一张A4纸的重点，放到了Brandy的面前。

 

不意外的看到他一脸“你是认真的吗”的表情。

 

“我说了，这门课我没怎么去上过。”Kai一副理直气壮的样子。

 

“你这书的干净程度，我怀疑你只是第一节课去了而已。”

 

“差不多吧。”

 

“你要知道，你没去上过课，一下午是不可能把这本书复习完的。”

 

“所以我才找你啊，这门课我如果挂科了，补考指定没戏，绝对要重修，真的，你一定要帮我。”

 

拿起那张重点扫了一遍之后，Brandy叹了口气：“做好复习到starbucks关门的准备，你这些重点真的没那么容易理解，鉴于你之前一点也没学过。”

 

他们就那样从下午2点一直坐到天黑，终于在Brandy的努力下，Kai掌握了大部分重要的知识点。

 

“我觉得脑子要炸了。”Kai在结束复习之后，无力地趴在了桌子上。

 

“现在你知道一天预习完整本书有多痛苦了？”

 

“等我考完试，请你喝酒。”

 

“好啊。”

 

 

答完最后一张卷子，Kai提前出了教室，走下楼梯，便看到了等着他的Brandy.

 

酒吧里，终于从考试周解放出来的Kai很快就把自己灌醉了，所以最后还是Brandy付的钱。

 

把倒在自己身上的人带回家，进门之后，怀里的人把他压到了墙上，盯着他的眼神里像是带着火，让他觉得周围的空气像是被烧着了一样，带着令人窒息的热度。

 

灼热的呼吸带着浓烈的酒精的味道不断靠近，带着不容拒绝气势的吻很快落在了他唇上，舌尖舔着他的下唇，似乎在获取他的同意一样，没有再进一步的动作。Brandy拉进他们之间的距离，加深了这个吻。

 

第二天醒来的时候，Kai睁眼看到的是洗漱完从浴室走出来的Brandy，看见他醒了之后说了声morning，接着把一个吻落在了他唇上。

 

“我们…”Kai一时之间不知道该说什么。

 

“你放心，我会对你负责的。”

 

“我…”Kai有些不好意思地红了脸：“Brandy.”

 

“嗯？”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“你终于知道告诉我了。”

 

“你是什么时候知道的？”

 

“在你瞄准我的方向把球打过来的时候。”

 

“这么早?”Kai有些惊讶Brandy的答案。

 

“你的怨气那么明显，我怎么可能感觉不到。”Brandy说着伸手揉了把Kai睡醒之后有些乱的头发：“起来吃早饭吧，小朋友。”

 

“喂！我不是小孩。”

 

“Babe.”

 

“fine.”

 

虽然还是不高兴，但是那句听到那句babe，他还是听话的起床去浴室洗漱了。


	3. summer rain&love

BGM:once in a lifetime---london austin

 

\---------

夏季的雨来的很快，上一秒的阳光还很刺眼，下一秒天空可能就会积起乌云，在你还没来得及抱怨下雨前的天气有多闷热的时候，带着凉意的雨滴就已经落到了身上。

 

结束完足球训练从学校出来，Kai看着渐渐暗下来的天，自觉地加快了步伐，心里祈祷着自己不要被淋成落汤鸡回去。不幸的是他的祈祷并没有起什么作用，因为雨还是很快就开始滴落，起初还很小，十几秒后就已经有了向暴雨发展的趋势，在被淋成落汤鸡和随便拐进一家店之间做了简短的抉择之后，他推门进了旁边的一家花店。

 

听到铃铛响起的声音，Brandy从手里的书上移开视线，看向了推门进来的人。年轻人的黑发被雨水打湿，发尾还在滴着水，T-shirt贴在身上，一副狼狈的样子。虽然店里只有绿植，并不卖鲜切花，进店的人也大多是男性，但Brandy肯定他不会是来买植物的人，明显是因为下雨随意推门进来的。在他开口之前，对面的人伸手撩了下 被雨水打湿后贴在额前的刘海，表情有些尴尬地说：“不好意思，我可以进来躲一下雨吗？”

 

“你都进来了，我能说不可以吗？”看到对方因为自己的话尴尬地红了脸，Brandy笑了起来，伸手拿了一条毛巾扔给他：“开玩笑的，当然可以，先擦擦头发吧，会感冒的。”

 

“谢谢。”Kai接住扔过来的毛巾，把背包放到地上擦起了头发，等他反应过来之后发现自己刚才似乎是被对方调戏了。他再次看向刚刚对自己微笑的那个人的时候，他已经低下头继续看书了，等他擦完头发把毛巾放到桌子上才又抬起头，看着他被雨淋湿的T-shirt说：“你要换一下衣服吗？我还有一件牛仔外套。”

 

在Kai决定之前外套就已经被递到了他面前，所以他就欣然地接受了，毕竟湿衣服贴在身上真的不舒服。他没有料到的是对方之后的那句话：“你可以直接在这里换，我不会偷看的。”

 

Kai这次确定自己是被调戏了，一边换衣服一边在思考为什么那个人可以笑得那么好看，在扣上牛仔外套下面的几颗扣子之后听到他说：“不准备告诉我你的名字吗？”

 

“Kai Havertz.”

 

“Julian Brandt，你可以叫我Brandy，你知道，Julian这个名字真的太多人叫了。”

 

“嗯..”看着Brandy的笑容，Kai一时间不知道要说什么，似乎是看出了他的窘迫，他听到Brandy说了句：“你想的话可以在店里逛一下。”

 

Kai听到那句话像是解脱了一样，转身叹了口气，开始打量着店里的那些绿植，虽然他几乎都不认识，也不怎么养植物，但还是决定挑一盆回去养。

 

Brandy看了眼那个认真观察植物的人，低头继续看自己的书，是个可爱的人啊，他不禁心想。

 

在选植物的时候，Kai时不时地看向再次沉浸在书里的那个人，对方浅金色的发和安静的侧脸触动着他的心。在看完了所有的绿植之后，他选了盆条纹蛇尾兰，在他表示要买的时候，Brandy笑着说可以送给他。

 

看着外面的雨似乎没有要停的意思，Brandy问Kai“你要回家吗？我可以送你回去。”

 

“不用了，我等会儿打车回去。”

 

“我反正也要回去，刚好送你。”

 

“谢谢。”虽然觉得不好意思再麻烦他，最后他还是跟着Brandy上了车。

 

车里沉默得有些尴尬的氛围，在Brandy聊起足球的话题之后变得轻松起来，他们也因为这个话题而聊了一路。解开安全带之后，Kai上手摸了把Brandy的金发，触感比他想象中的还要好，他在看到他的时候，就很想伸手摸一把，在意识到自己做了什么之后，他有些不好意思地说了句sorry.

 

“没关系，衣服你什么时候去店里还给我就好了，拜拜。”

 

“拜。”Kai拿起自己的背包还有那盆蛇尾兰，打开车门跑到家门口，跟Brandy挥了挥手才打开门进去。回到卧室，把那盆蛇尾兰放到桌子上，直接扑到了床上，牛仔外套上的味道钻进他的鼻腔，是他喜欢的味道，像他的人一样，带着阳光的味道。

 

 

Kai下次再去店里的时候是一周之后了，原因是他不知道去了该说什么。等他推开店门的时候，Brandy像上次一样正在看书，抬头看到他的时候很开心地跟他打招呼：“morning，Kai.”

 

“morning，我来还衣服。”Kai说着把手里的衣服递了过去，Brandy接过外套放到了旁边的椅子上之后开口：“那盆蛇尾兰怎么样了？”

 

“挺好的。”

 

“我可以把我的联系方式给你，有什么问题你可以联系我。”

 

Kai几乎是条件反射的把自己的手机递了过去，Brandy愣了一下之后笑着接了过去，在里面存上了自己的私人联系方式，他本来没想要发展的这么快，但是既然给了他机会，当然不会错过了。

 

Kai在几天后终于找到理由要联系Brandy的时候才发现那个号码的备注是：love you. 所以他很快就发了条短信过去，写道：love you too.

 

很快接到了Brandy的电话：“你终于看到了，我还以为要再等一段时间呢。”

 

“我又不知道你会这样表白。”声音里带着他不曾察觉的撒娇意味。

 

“好吧，我的错。你今天晚上有空吗？”

 

“如果是约会的话就有。”

 

“那我晚上去接你。”

 

“嗯，love you.”

 

“love you too，babe.”

 

事实证明，像夏季的雨一样来的快的还有爱情。


End file.
